Many official equipment manufacturers present an “out-of-box” application to introduce a new user with their device, provide an opportunity for the user to register their device, and provide suggested software. A user can thus use the out-of-box application to get started with useful information and software. At times a user wishes to use software (e.g., client software for a content management system) that requires registration to create a new account. Traditional approaches include having the user visit a web page that is distinct from the out-of-box experience application. However, this impedes the interaction flow of the out-of-box experience application.